


【盾冬】【锤基】大战之后

by meowmeowmeow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowmeow/pseuds/meowmeowmeow
Summary: 金发碧眼男神们的友情小船，在心肝宝贝面前说翻就翻。





	【盾冬】【锤基】大战之后

***

大战之后。

瓦坎达的草原上，坐着脏兮兮的美国队长和雷霆之神，两只金毛丧气满满地对视着。

Thor：每一次，我都失去了他……  
Steve：每一次，我都失去了他……

Thor：每一次，我只能抱着他的尸体……  
Steve：每一次，我都碰不到他的身体……

Thor：我们原来想回地球重建一个阿斯加德……  
Steve：我们原来想回布鲁克林买一个小房子……

Thor：到最后，我都不知道他在想什么……  
Steve：到最后，我都没听到他想说什么……

Thor：唉——————  
Steve：唉——————

Thor：苦哇——————  
Steve：苦哇——————

此起彼伏的叹息声，如泣如诉，空气里充满了悲伤。

人间啊，不值得。

没有人注意到，他们头顶笼罩着一层朦胧的银色光辉。

随着银光越来越明亮，气氛越来越丧了。

 

***

 

“我觉得你这个不是治愈魔法，”Bucky忧心忡忡地看着Loki，“这是致郁吧？这绝对是致郁吧？你看Steve都缩成一个伤心的球了。你咒语真没念错？”

“我亲爱的盟友，你需要对九界第一法师有点信心。”Loki指尖闪起星芒，遥遥一指，Thor和Steve上方的银光变得更亮，两人背影更加颓丧了。

“还有，把你金灿灿的胳膊挪开点，晃得我眼睛疼。”

Bucky皱着眉，举起振金臂在Loki眼前大力晃了晃，趁对方头昏眼花之际，气愤地扯了一把Loki的头发。

“别以为你救过我，就能荼毒我的头发！”Loki嗷地一声，护住脑袋，“没有人可以动我的头发，你将品尝到邪神之怒！”

“你一定是故意的，我就知道。”Bucky气呼呼地瞪他，“看看你都做了什么？”

只见那头的Thor和Steve，已然进入了更一言难尽的丧的阶段。

一个不知从哪抱来一整筐李子，一个抱着一大把寒光闪闪的小刀，絮絮叨叨着 “这是他最爱吃的” 和 “这是他最爱使的”之类的话。

笼罩着他们的星光已经变成了白茫茫一片。光晕映衬下的两张英俊面孔，深情而诡异。

对面树下站着几个瓦坎达孩子，好奇地盯着这两个行为不可描述的复仇者。母亲们悄悄冲过去捂住那一双双单纯的眼睛，把孩子们拉走。

Bucky：“……”

“你要去找Steve，就去吧。” Loki淡淡地说着，在大石头上坐得无比优雅。

Bucky捏紧了拳头，脸色由苍白渐渐转为粉红，

“是谁说如果我擅自行动，就施魔法让我在Steve面前、面前、面前……”

他声音越来越低，冷酷如冬日战士，也实在说不出那几个字。

“不是说好给他们一个惊喜吗？你现在到底想做什么？” Bucky困惑地看着Loki，带上了不自觉的委屈，“Steve那么伤心，Thor那么的思念你……”

Bucky不知道，他生气的眼神并不可怕，真正可怕的是他受难小动物一样委屈的眼神。

Loki盯着那双委屈巴巴的大眼睛，莫名涌起“本王居然在欺负小动物”的罪恶感，银舌头好像都不利索了。他挫败地捋了一把头发，还顺便小心翼翼地给头发念了个保护咒。

Bucky：“呵。”

 

***

 

“如你所见，这确实是一个致郁魔法。” Loki耸耸肩，承认了。“它是一种心理攻击，能让人沉浸在痛苦与失去的记忆，无暇顾及身边发生的其他一切。”

Bucky一脸“你们阿斯加德都教些什么啊”的表情，成功激怒了Loki。

“听好了，一旦我们出现，你认为他们还能轻易放我们自由行动吗？先不提你那位保护欲过剩的队长，我家哥哥就够我受得了。我们炸毁阿斯加德之后，他给了我一个拥抱，奥丁在上，那力度足以碾碎一个星球，我差点活不到看他加冕。”

Bucky听着，不由得微微点了一下头。他想起刚刚到瓦坎达那段时期，无论何时何地，Steve总要找各种理由来抱他，有次太急了，他的鼻子被Steve肩头撞得生疼。

Steve表情却是那么无辜，他一边擦拭Bucky疼出来的生理性泪水，一边说Buck，我只想抱抱你。

好像，确实有那么一点保护欲过剩。Bucky眨眨眼睛，问Loki：“你有什么打算吗？”

“我就知道你是个明事理的人。”Loki露出志得意满的笑，“趁着魔法效果还在，我们去一趟泰坦星吧。”

Bucky警惕地看了他一眼， “理由？”

“去拿点东西。心怀期待吧，中庭人Barnes，这将是一次伟大的寻宝之旅。” 邪神摆出救世主姿态，声调宛如舞台剧一般抑扬顿挫。

“……中庭人的品味匮乏到可怕。” 发现Bucky一脸茫然看着他，Loki悻然放下手臂。“泰坦星虽然败落，但灭霸在那有一个秘密宝库，你以为他那些又大又丑的飞船和'养子女'靠什么维持运作？他都死了，宝贝不拿白不拿。”

“我不需要。”Bucky摇头，“我要陪着Steve，我得看着他，till the——“

“停，停。” Loki傲慢地摆摆手，像要驱散什么粉红色的雾气，“你们到底从哪学来的这种土味情话，又长又肉麻。说一句清新脱俗的'I'm here'很费脑吗？”

Bucky抱着双臂，拒绝回答。

“你的胳膊，在这次寻宝之旅里大有用处，”Loki循循善诱，“等拿到宝贝，你二我八，怎么样。“

Bucky冷酷地抿紧唇，不为所动。

Loki：“三七分。”

Bucky冷酷地看了他一眼，眼神凉凉。

Loki：“四六分！”

Bucky冷酷地揉了揉肩膀：“我很累了。”

Loki：“…………………………五五分！”

“那就速战速决吧。”Bucky冷酷转身，唰地旋转了一下振金臂，超炫超自信。

Loki咬牙切齿地跟上去。

在来地球的阿斯加德飞船上，Thor为了宽慰他，对他说了很多复仇者的故事，尤其是队长和Bucky。

那些故事是怎么形容Bucky的？Bucky•正直善良温柔可爱的队长的忠贞伴侣•Barnes。

欺诈啊！

 

***

 

“走了吗？”

“走了。”

两个颓丧的背影转过身，两张英俊的脸上没有丝毫悲伤。

“没想到你也这么擅长魔法。”

“没想到你不仅模仿我胡子，还学到了我的演技。”

Steve与Thor相视一笑。

一层薄薄的金色光辉，不动声色地覆盖着他俩周身。像一副铠甲。

致郁魔法根本无法影响他们。

“知道他就活生生、完好无损地站在那里，我却要忍着不回头，简直要疯了。” 

“我也是。”

“你怎么能忍住不留下他的？”Steve赞许地看着Thor指尖的星芒。

Loki的魔法是银色的星光，Thor则是金色的。

Frigga一视同仁地爱着她的孩子们，尽管Loki在魔法造诣上早已甩了Thor几十条街，她依然坚持教导着他们每一个。

“你要记住，Thor，”Frigga的声音总是那样温柔， “魔法也许不是你的强项，也不为你所钟爱，但多掌握一种能力，就多一份保护。你不在我身边的每时每刻，我都祈祷着你的平安。”

也许是巧合，是命运，更可能是出于母亲的爱与苦心，她教给两个儿子的魔法恰好是相克的。

Loki擅长的心灵攻击，从来就奈何不了Thor的防御系。

“他小时候就是这样。八岁的时候背着我偷偷学会了变形，他开心得不得了，能瞒着我取得成功，再向我展示，他就会很得意。我花了一千多年才明白。 ” Thor手指微动，身旁那一堆小刀便化成金色光芒消失了，“他想走，想去冒险，我就让他走。他总会回来，看我如何欣喜若狂，看我如何为他骄傲。”

Steve惋惜地盯着一同消失的那筐李子，拍拍Thor的肩膀。

“Bucky也一直很想到处看看，以前我们忙着打纳粹，后来……” Steve停顿了一下，苦笑道，“我不希望他因为冬兵身份被世界通缉，更不希望他因为我，而一直困在瓦坎达。一间小屋，几只羊，他看起来很满足，但他值得比这好几百倍的生活，我想给他那样的生活。”

泰坦星的宝库，听起来就很刺激，很新鲜。灭霸已死，手下也灰飞烟灭，星球给自家宝贝去探索一番，宝贝给自家宝贝拿走一些，显然再合理不过了。

就当是他们的一点小小的私心吧，把一直捧在手心的宝贝，稍微放开手，放爱离开。宝贝走得再远，也终会回到他们身边。

何况，Loki说得对。一旦他们这次再把爱人抓在手心，恐怕很难再放开了。

“Bucky是个温柔的人。Loki很少有可以这样拌嘴的朋友，”Thor欣慰地笑笑，“我想他们会相处得很好。”

“也不用相处得太好。” Steve严肃地说。

“……”

金发碧眼男神们的友情小船，在心肝宝贝面前说翻就翻。

 

***

 

至于两位黑发绿眼小喵咪勤勤恳恳地把灭霸宝库一扫而空，大包小包回到瓦坎达，被守株待兔的狮子们逮了个正着。

那就是另一个故事了。

 

-fin-


End file.
